


The Good Timeline

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: V goes to Popeyes for 5-Piece Tender Platter only to find love?!





	The Good Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

V, renounced photographer famous for his work involving the sun. Though V is known for his photography, his heart quivers for painting and Popeyes 5-Piece Tender Platter only for ₩10,400 available at your local Popeyes. That is why V is here, standing in front of his local Popeyes.

Right now, V might not be brave enough to embrace his painting side, but at least he can forget his worries by eating his feelings away. Nothing like fried chicken to swallow your sadness. 

The sweet scent of Popeyes signature fried chicken reaches V’s nose as he gets closer to the fast food restaurant. As V enters the place, he could hear people chatting in the background, but V didn’t care. At that moment all he could truly concentrate on were thoughts of the delicious chicken that will soon be inside him. V stops at the cash counter ready to make his order, but then he saw her.

The moment he laid his eyes upon her, the world stopped. It’s as if all his worries automatically disappeared. V’s desire for the chicken tenders became a distant memory, all he could focus on was her. Her sweet smile, bright eyes, and lovely aura. He saw it all and he felt it all.

Her sweet voice interrupts his thoughts, “Hello, what would you like to order?”.

V almost blurted out “you” but he restrained himself and stammered, “Just the classic 5-piece tenders. That’s it! Nothing else!”. V cursed himself for sounding too excited as he paid for his order. But before he could worry about whether he creeped her out or not, her fruity voice blissfully interrupts his thoughts once again, “Sir, your change—”

“Keep it!” V bawled as he sprinted to the nearest table and took a seat, hoping that she would forget everything that just took place. His mind cluttered with possible apologizes he wanted to say to her.

Just calm down, V. Breath. Just draft out your apology and apologize to her. She probably hates him now, but that’s fine! He should just breath, apologize and move on—

Before V could finish contemplating his existence, the cute cashier walks up to him, “Sir, would you like it for here or to go?” making him jump slightly.

Yep. She hates him. She will probably call the police on him. Time to go. Just take the chicken tender—

Before he could collect his thought, he hears himself say, “For here, please”

He managed to make the situation way worse. He totally creeped her out. She definitely hates him, it’s so obvious. He didn’t mean to sound rude or creepy but it probably came out like that.

“Sorry if I scared you, I will go get your order!” the girl said sounding genuinely apologetic.

V took the opportunity to look at her name badge. Her name is apparently “MC”. Maybe he should say something to MC. Apologize? Ask her out on a date? Something at least. No, he should just get the chicken tenders, apologize, and never come back to this place ever again. No matter how cute or beautiful, bye forever M—maybe he should at least make a move?

Before he could think of anything else he sees her walking up to him with his order.

Without thinking V blabbered, “Ah, I thought you were the cashier not a waitress” in hopes to start a conversation and perhaps apologize to her. 

The girl gave a nervous laughter, her hands fumbling, and her eyes looking at another direction.

Maybe she is…

“You tender my chicken tendies!” she interjected loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Her cheeks covered with a tint of blush and her eyes shining brighter than any star he has ever seen.

Without thinking V exclaimed, “Well, you deep fry my heart!”

They looked each other.

Eyes meeting.

Sparks flying.

Birds singing.

MC’s manager screaming in the background.

Wait. Why is the manager screaming?

Immediately V realized that MC was supposed to be checking the register, not the customers. Nonetheless, MC got fired for getting distracted at work.

But it’s okay! V fucked her. 

The end.


End file.
